Why do you hate me?
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: Juvia thinks back and reveals truths about herself after she heard someone say they hate her. FOR ALL FAIRY TAIL FANS! READ EVEN IF YOU HATE JUVIA! Enjoy :D


**A/N: With all the people who dislike Juvia as a character I just had to make this. You guys need to open your eyes to what a cool character Juvia is! I hope you guys like this and if you want to know the people in the town represent fans of Fairy Tail. This story is written in Juvia POV. Hope you like and don't forget to review and favourite. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all rights go to the original creator Hiro Mashima.**

**Why do you hate me?**

Juvia has always been alone in her life and coming into Fairy Tail was a big thing for Juvia. For the first time in Juvia's life Juvia felt like she was actually accepted for who Juvia was and not for her powers. To make it even better for Juvia, Juvia has many friends in Fairy Tail and Juvia gets to see Gray-sama every day. Gray-sama saved Juvia from dying and Juvia owes Juvia's entire life to him and Juvia loves him very much.

But what Juvia doesn't understand is why people hate Juvia so... Juvia has never directly done anything wrong to the people in towns and Juvia doesn't make it rain anymore, yet people still dislike Juvia. Juvia always tries to be nice even if Juvia can get upset at Juvia's love rivals. Juvia wants to help people and Juvia would like them to be happy for Juvia understands what it's like to be lonely and sad.

Juvia was a much disliked girl when Juvia was younger and the kids around Juvia constantly tormented me. Juvia would make it rain and they did not like that resulting in them bullying Juvia. They would throw Juvia down and say mean things to Juvia and would only laugh when Juvia ran away crying.

Juvia always wanted a friend but they always said Juvia was too depressing and that Juvia should go away with all Juvia's rain. Juvia wanted a friend so bad that Juvia had made teru teru buzu dolls to be Juvia's friends. The dolls would always smile at Juvia and Juvia would feel like I was appreciated even if it was only for a few seconds.

Then the kids took the dolls and would destroy them in front of Juvia making Juvia cry and run home. In Juvia's room Juvia would make many of the dolls to make me feel better. As Juvia did so Juvia would cry and think of how after all this the kids would still be man to Juvia all over again. The dolls could never comfort and give Juvia confidence like a real friend could, which Juvia had discovered now that Juvia is part of Fairy Tail.

In the nights Juvia would lay and look at my roof thinking of how Juvia would have been if Juvia didn't have magic. Would Juvia have had friends? Would people have accepted Juvia or avoided Juvia because Juvia has a weird habit of talking in third person and looking gloomy? Juvia would imagine going to the lands of snow like Juvia had always wanted to visit. Juvia had always had an obsession with water, snow and ice.

When Juvia met Bora-san Juvia had been very happy and shy when he flirted with Juvia. It was the first time anybody had talked to Juvia out of their own choice and Juvia felt special when he did so. Juvia had been extremely happy when Bora-san had invited Juvia on a date even if he did not make Juvia's heart beat tenfold or send butterflies to Juvia's stomach. Juvia never felt as bubbly with Bora-san like Juvia feels with Gray-sama but Juvia was happy to have had a boyfriend.

Juvia had always felt numb after Bora-san had kissed Juvia but Juvia thought that was normal... Juvia still does as Juvia hasn't kissed anybody since Bora-san, Juvia wonders how it will feel if Gray-sama were to ever kiss me. Juvia guesses Juvia is being silly again for daydreaming about Gray-sama when Juvia is busy reminiscing Juvia's back story.

Juvia had always felt like Juvia and Bora-san would last an eternity and that all the promises Bora-san had made would come true. Bora-san had sometimes held Juvia in the cold nights and Juvia had felt warm in his embrace making Juvia wish that he would hold Juvia forever, although Juvia had not butterflies and didn't tremble at his touch. Juvia had felt lost but secure in Bora-san's embrace, like Juvia belonged.

It broke Juvia's heart when Bora-san had broken up with Juvia because Juvia was too depressing and he couldn't handle it. Juvia supposes it was because it had rained on every single date that Juvia and Bora-san had. Juvia still feels sad when Juvia thinks about the day Bora-san had broken up with me; it was not the best way to end a relationship. Juvia was so shocked that Juvia had let her umbrella fall and Juvia had fell to the ground crying Juvia's eyes out with the rain going faster and crying with Juvia.

Juvia had discovered Bora-san on a date with another girl not even two hours later making Juvia feel even more worthless. Juvia had walked around town a lot just doing what normal heartbroken girl's did like walk in the park. But everywhere Juvia went Juvia had heard how people commented that the rain was gloomy indirectly saying that Juvia was gloomy.

Juvia had walked around pointlessly like that until Jose-san had come to Juvia. He had told Juvia how special Juvia was and how he would like me to join him. Juvia didn't know at that time that Jose-san was only talking about Juvia's powers and if Juvia had Juvia would've still accepted. Jose-san had found Juvia special and that was all Juvia had ever wanted to be.

In Phantom Lord the first people Juvia had met were the Elemental 4, elemental 3 at the time Juvia joined of course. Everyone in the team had immediately welcomed Juvia with Aria-san saying how sad it was that Juvia had joined. Juvia had learnt later that, that was a compliment and Juvia had looked down sad after what he had said.

Sol-san had called Juvia a beautiful lady and told Juvia that he was very glad that a girl like Juvia had joined. Juvia had blushed at that and Juvia had curtsied in thanks. The Totamaro-kun had made Juvia feel really special by welcoming her with a hug, just a simple hug and a pleased to meet you, which was something that nobody except Bora-san had ever done for me. He had hugged me and thus made me feel like a normal girl.

After that Juvia had met Gajeel-kun. He had grumbled and treated Juvia like rubbish but soon that had changed. Jose-san had told Juvia to apologize to Gajeel-kun for bothering him but when Juvia tried apologizing he had told Juvia that he should be the one to apologize. After that Juvia and Gajeel-kun had become very close like a brother and a sister. Gajeel-kun had become very protective over Juvia.

So Juvia's Phantom Lord Life had gone with a crying Aria, a polite Sol, a friendly Totomaru and Juvia's best friend Gajeel-kun. Juvia had gone on many missions with Element 4 and sometimes Juvia would even accompany Gajeel-kun on a mission. One of the things about Phantom Lord was that we had sometimes killed our enemies, quite heartlessly if Juvia should say so herself. It was a terrible feeling after the time and Juvia had always let the guilt consume her making it rain harder on those nights.

Soon Juvia had learnt to live with it and Juvia had become very emotionless singing Drip, Drip Drop when Juvia was walking. It was a calming song to Juvia and it was Juvia's thing. The rain was Juvia's element and thus Juvia and water were one. Both would make the same noises and Juvia would only dream about the sun.

Then Phantom Lord was hired to capture Lucy Heartifilia from Fairy Tail. No-one had ever seen neither Gajeel-kun nor Jose-san so excited as that day... Juvia can still remember how Gajeel-kun had grinned as Jose-san gave him his own little missions.

Juvia had been sent out to capture Lucy-san and Juvia had pretty much felt envious when Juvia saw the blond... She had a little tan and Juvia was as pale as a ghost. Capturing her was easy though and Juvia did it without even thinking twice. Lucy-san's keys had clattered to the ground as the water formed around her and Juvia made her pass out. Juvia and Sol had then carried her to the guild.

Juvia had waited on the roof for an assailant for many minutes when Fairy Tail had gotten on to Phantom Lord's moving guild. There Juvia had started at the place where the sun was shining feeling envious as I saw the brunette lead the attack on the phantoms as the sun shone on her. Her tan very much clear and Juvia felt like nothing against her. She was a brunette and seeing her was probably what most men did and they probably liked her. She was attractive and back then Juvia had not known that Cana-san was a drunk.

Then he came... Gray-sama! After that everything just feels like a flash as he had given Juvia sunshine and Juvia's first real love. Juvia feels like Juvia really doesn't have to go through all those details as Juvia might just start fan girl-ing again. Oh Gray-sama...

After that Juvia had joined Fairy Tail, with of course the whole Tower of Heaven thing in between. In Fairy Tail Juvia had made many friends and honestly Juvia was relieved that Gajeel-kun could also join. Juvia has spent most of her time here trying to get Gray-sama's attention, but all Juvia's attempts have been futile. Gray-sama can be mean at times...

Juvia still remembers the rejection and how Juvia had cried. But Juvia still puts on a brave face and Juvia will not give up. For giving up will be giving up on Juvia's heart and returning back to the days of the rain! Juvia will not return there, and Juvia will make Gray-sama realise that Juvia is serious. Erza-san is also very helpful with that and she has helped Juvia various times. She helps Juvia also get more confidence.

Juvia still has one problem though... all the people who laugh at Juvia... lots of them being my guild mates. Then there is also the faces Gray-sama pulls when Juvia tries to impress him, that hurts but Juvia will always keep her head up high. Juvia will not fall into the depression again, never again...

But then there are the times that Juvia goes into town and hears what the people say... They say Juvia is an obsessed bitch who is a stupid weak girl. They say they hate Juvia and that Juvia is a stupid bitch who should stay away from Gray-sama. Some even say that Juvia should just quit it and that he belongs with somebody else like Lucy-san or Erza-san and that Juvia should just be with Lyon-san... or dead...

Honestly Juvia doesn't mind many things, but she would only go to Lyon-san if Gray-sama really hates me. Juvia loves Gray-sama and Juvia means really loves Gray-sama, sure Juvia is a little obsessed but still... Juvia doesn't know how else to show her love... Juvia... Juvia is silly and random, Juvia isn't normal.

Sorry that Juvia threatens Lucy-san about the whole love rival thing but Juvia is just scared okay. Sometimes Juvia feels inferior to Lucy-san and... Oh how Juvia wishes that people who hate her would just understand. Juvia is different, okay? Juvia is scared okay and Juvia is nervous... Juvia only wants Gray-sama to love her back.

Juvia is also not as weak as people say I am. Juvia is just... Well Juvia isn't pissed and Juvia doesn't feel that Juvia needs to be serious the whole time... Yes Juvia is silly and can become crazy in battles expecting love confessions... But Juvia is only listening to my heart. Juvia is sorry okay, but that is who Juvia is. Juvia is a fan girl and Juvia knows it. Juvia knows Juvia is an obsessive stalker and Juvia is silly and not the brightest person in the world. Also remember that Juvia is the 3rd strongest woman in Fairy Tail and Juvia wasn't picked for the S-class exam for no reason.

Juvia is sorry okay... Juvia is sorry...

My Deepest Apologies

Juvia Lockser

**XXXXX**

Lucy read the letter pasted against the guild hall and began to cry. Nobody in Fairy Tail should feel like this, Juvia should just ignore the people. Fairy Tail was a family where everyone stood up for each other. That was who they were... Juvia had even tried so hard just to be accepted in the guild... Poor Juvia...

Lucy looked up at the rain falling around her and her pink umbrella knowing exactly who made it as she made her way to Fairy Hills. She would help Juvia know that she belonged in Fairy Tail just as much as anybody else did... She'd show her who she was. She was a Fairy Tail mage and that meant something!

**A/N: And done! Okay it went short in the end but I think I didn't have to go through every detail. Did you guys like it? Did it help anybody see Juvia as a better person? Was it OOC? I hope not as this is what I think Juvia thinks. I'm thinking of doing a Gray one next as I see a lot of stories of him being an ass now a days, should I? Please review and favourite. And if you want me to do one of another Fairy Tail character you believe is seen wrongly by people just tell me. As you know I'm planning a Gray one and then maybe a Lisanna one... Also I'm planning a Jellal and a Lucy one too... Should I do those? Do review! :D**

**Regards**

**Groove**


End file.
